gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:The Dance of Dragons (Histories
Errors and canonicity How are we going to handle things from the Dance of Dragons Season 5 animated featurette which do not seem to be *conscious* errors? *Presenting that Aegon II didn't even want to be king as fact, due to reading the print version of TPATQ. **This is easily reconciled by just pointing out that Viserys III's narration is ill-informed; the whole biased POV narration thing. *The number of dragons during the Dance. **I want to wave this aside as simply an error; as I explain in the notes, even their own internal math is wrong - it says "18 dragons" but depicts or mentions 19 distinct dragons (in books there were 20, but no mention of Moondancer). *Major question: what to do about Rhaenys the Queen Who Never Was. First, her name: should we call her "Rhaenys Targaryen (The Queen Who Never Was)" which is unwieldy but accurate? Or, should we call her "Rhaenys Velaryon"? - She doesn't actually take her husband's surname in the books, but in the on-screen list of dragonriders she is presented with that name. *Second, they screwed up her family tree - "Rhaenys, the old king's sister" - no, she was Viserys I's first cousin, though she's still "granddaughter of Jaehaerys I" either way. Was this a *conscious* change by the writers, or a simple dialogue error? I lean towards dialogue error because frankly I don't think they noticed and we'd only breath life into their mistake by perpetuating it (though we'd make a note of it). *On rewatching, the mixed up who the rider of Stormcloud was: she sent her two "youngest sons" to the Free Cities, but then "her youngest son" flew back. Checking the artwork, look at the sons during the council scene - the youngest is wearing a red jacket (Viserys II) and indeed, we see the same character model flying back on the dragon. **Again, rather than perpetuate the error, I want to treat this on the wiki as Aegon III who flew Stormcloud, and make a note that the animated featurette apparently switched their character models by accident." *Going purely by TPATQ but not reading the Rogue Prince, they got the physical appearance of Rhaenyra's three eldest sons wrong. **Incidental, just make a note of the error on each page in the "in the books" section. *On screen texts goof up a few other things i.e. wording it that Cregan Stark led the Winter Wolves directly at the end of the war, when in fact the Winter Wolves were destroyed earlier in the war. *Issues about the Velaryon sigil, in order to use it in the Rhaenyra sigil. I'm crushed because I managed to get into the press pit at the public screening of this video at Herald Square, and I was 30 feet away from its writer Dave Hill when he took the stage, but then they didn't have any press questions afterwards. Crud. So close and yet so far.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 19:03, November 13, 2016 (UTC) Triarchy and Winter Wolves This article says that the Triarchy and the Winter Wolves are mentioned in the illustrations in this video. I've watched the video a few times and I haven't been able to spot them. At what point in the video do their names appear?--Greater Good (talk) 00:07, April 10, 2017 (UTC)